You Should Have Listened Listen by Beyonce
by thisgirlontheotherstuff
Summary: used to be we crashed and burned so long ago ... so keep reading, changing the story line, either new boys or a new clique will show up eventually ,.. vote
1. prologue

A year ago... Their relationships crashed&burned

Massie...

"Your ego is bigger than your love for me"

Claire...

"You always want to explain... Well there's nothing to explain this time"

Alicia...

"Your never there when i need you... But I'm always at you beck&call"

Dylan...

"Your mind is never settled with me...and you heart just isn't enough"

Kristen...

"You cheat on me and I always keep coming back. Well guess what? Not this time"

The Briarwood Boys...

"What are you saying?"

The Pretty Committee...

"We're done"

It's sophmore year and things might just notngo as planned...


	2. Lake PLacid? Oh Hell No

BOCD highscool...

Each pc member sat in first hour class they had together this year. The briarwood boys had this class to but neither group chose to acknowledge each other since the breakup. It was life they didn't get to choose the cards they were delt with but they got to choose how they wanted used them.

Massie Block was someone who rarely ever payed attention in class. But after last year each girl made a promise to bring up their grades. She stretched back her arms and relaxed. Derrick Harrington missed her. He missed getting to have her be his Block. To him everything about her was perfect. And to everyone else

Alicia Rivera gathered all her hair and set to the left side of her neck and leaned forward to finish taking notes. Josh Hotz sitting right behind her lined up with all the other briarwoods sighed. He remembers her angel perfume, the neck he love to kiss. To him everything about her was devine. And to everyone else.

Claire Lyons never thought she would be rich, neither did Kristen Gregory. She turned around to grab a pencil from her bag and when she looked up she met the eyes of Cam Fisher. She gave him a small sweet smile before turning back around and he blushed. Cam hadn't seen that smile and he missed it, he would give anything to see it again. To him everything about her made him want to have her sweetness around him. And to everyone else.

Dylan Marvil flipped her hair behind her shoulders and breathed in and out once. Chris Plovert staired at the one girl that ever really had his heart as he sniffed the aromas coming from her hair. Bumble&Bumble's "Fire Red" made just for her. It was his gift to her on the one week anniversary. After they broke up she took it upon herself to get each bottle made. He could hear her giggle as she looked at one text him her overall joyfulness is just one thing he loved. To him everything about her was amazing. And to everyone else.

Kristen Gregory continued to write out the math problem and gasped lowly as she figured out the answer. Players like Kemp Hurley would think she was a nerd but not Kemp Hurley himself. Her smartness is one of the things that made him want to conquer the world with her. To him she was different, but in a good way. And to everyone else.

Cam tapped Claire on the shoulder and she spun around with a look of shock and suprise on her face. "Do you have a piece of paper?" Cam asked. She nodded and handed him a sheet. Turning back around she saw each pc member raise their eyebrows in question of 'What the hell?' so she shrugged. The briarwoods asked Cam the same question but he waved it of. Oh yeah each group would talk about this later...

BOCD Cafe...

Each girl except Alicia (announcements) set off to a different direction to get drinks, snacks, plates, and sushi platters.

"Good afternoon BOCD. As you all know each grade will be going on their annual back-to-school field trip. The forms should be sent home today. That's all for now. ** jason quit. Mm bye everyone". That girls laughed at her as everyone went back to their business...

Two tables away the boys were listening just as well.. "Jason Gordon" Josh seethed breathing hard. "Maybe they got together" Chris said. They turned and looked at him. So he shrugged. "Or maybe she's just ticklish" Kemp added. Derrick rolled his eyes. "Or maybe he was getting some on air" He said laughing. Josh punched him. Hard. "Hey relax" Cam said. "An you" Kemp started. "what about me" Cam asked. "Do you have a piece of paper?" chris mimicked. "What happened to not speaking to them" derrick said. "She smiled at me" Cam mumbled. "Aw really we didn't notice" Josh muttered sarcastically. "Well since we're taking about this... Block hates me" Derrick said sadly. "They all hate us" Kemp mumbled. "We can have any girl we want. Why are we so stuck on them? What's so great about them?" Chris asked. "They're different" the other boys said at once.

*back to the pc*

Alicia walked in the cafe and headed straight for the table. She sat down and they talked. "So notorious bad boy Cam Fished a.k.a Claire Lyons ex-boyfriend was seen in first hour asking her for a sheet of paper after she was seen flashing him a sweet smile" Dylan said laughing. Claire blushed mad. "I miss him. But he cheated on me... With _Olivia. _Like I knew he played the bad boy role but I thought I could see through and I did I just missed the big flashy neon PLAYER sign that was hanging on his heart" Claire said sad. "Sweetie you can't see the big signals because you were so high strung on the little ones" Kristen whispered. "I'm done with him... For now... Maybe forever" Dylan said. They desperately wanted to change the subject so Massie asked "So leesh where are we going for the trip?". Alicia sighed "Wait to you here this" She mumbled. The other four girls look suspicious and then they heard it. "Lake Placid. Ten kids in each cabin, five girls, five guys, and FIVE rooms." ... "WHAT?" Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen shrieked. "WERE GOING TO LAKE PLACID" Massie and Claire yelled... The only thing you could hear was the sound of boys high-fiving... The briarwood boys...


	3. I wish the memory was a dream instead

_Last Time..._

"WHAT?"

...

Massie's chest was now rising rapidly from her shock and anger. She wouldn't go there ever again..., She _couldn't _go there ever again. Everyone was now staring and she flashed them a smile. "Sorry everyone i just lost my cool for a sec. Go back to you business" She said. So that's what everyone did...

*With the briarwood boys*

"We should go talk to them" Josh urged. Cam, Kemp, and Chris nodded.. But Derrick, Derrick he stayed still

They figured he was ok with it ... Until he spoke. "SIT Down" He said. You could here it in his voice. Your could here the alpha in his voice..., he rarely ever spoke like that and they practically ran into a seat. "Why look desperate? Look everyone knows the trip is always 3 days after it's announced. We can talk them then on the bus no need to rush" Derrick said... "Ok well I think we should stop by Massie's house later... They practically live there" Chris said. The other boys nodded in agreement... So it was was settled with one final look at the pc they were going to get them back... But they might have forgot it's a two person decision...

*back with the pc*

"Oh hell no" Claire said angrily with slight nervousness... Which caused the other girls to sigh. "It's only a few days... Friday through sunday night... We come back monday morning" Alicia said. "Something is going to go wrong i can fee it" Claire seethed as she remembered the day her and Cam broke up... Talk about bad?...You have no idea...

_**Flashback...**_

_**Claire was wandering around slightly drunk Derrick's party and knocked on the bathroom door so she could pee... 'Knock..Knock'. "Were kind of busy so leave" A girl ordered "I don't care. I have to pee" Claire ordered slurring a bit. A boy grunted and swung the door open with his eyes closed. "She said we were busy. Go downstairs" Cam said with his eyes still closed. Claire gasped as she said Cam with his shirt and pants almost off with ugly lipstick on his neck. Cam noticed the gasp and opened his eyes immediately staring in shock. "C-Claire i can ex-explain" Cam stuttered. "You always want to explain... Well theres nothing to explain this time" Claire said with a couple of tears. "What are you saying?" Cam asked. "We're over" She said and walked away... And he let her...he let her way away... As of the next day he was with Olivia.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Nothing will go wrong" Alicia tried to assure her. "You never know" Claire said as the girls saw the guys look at them.. And then it was the end of lunch.


	4. Love me, oh love me 3

*Later in the day* ..

The girls gathered around in a circle in massie's now purple and grey room... Even though it will forever be called the Ipad she just wanted a change. "So i figured we will just be chill with the clothes... One suitcase ladies... The largest one you have." Massie said. "anything you feel necessary" Alicia finished. The girls nodded agreeing with the two.

*Miss Block you have visitors. They say it's urgent" Inez said. "Send them up" Massie said while furrowing her eyebrows.. Three minutes later five gorgeous boys appeared and the girls glared. "Why are you here?" Claire said through her teeth while her eyes turned a dark icy blue. "No reason just to stop by" A ralph lauren down boy said telling a bold face lie.

"Stop by hmmm in maybe another year." Dylan said sneering. "We just want to be friends again" Cam added. "Well that is too damn bad" Kristen jeered. "Eh let them stay. We'll just make fun of them anyways." Massie said.

"ButvI thought we were going to my house?.. remember we planned on going today" Claire asked. The girls looked confused but then realization dawned on all of them.. "To her house" Alicia said pulling on a pair of sneakers from nike. (Yes the where sneakers now). The girls followed with the boys in tow.

*Claires House*

They had walked down 3 houses and stopped to face the gorgeous 5 story stone-clad .. 34,000 sq foot home and climbed the driveway. When they reached the doorway Claire pulled out her key and then opened the door. "Shhhh. Be really quite. Basement. Lets go" Claire said shyly... _I wonder if cam will like my singing. Wait why do i care, he hurt me. _

Once they reached the basement the walked down the spiral stairs and saw i recording studio with couches and a fridge and a recording box. Claire immediately jumped inside the recording box and Alicia sat on the chair and pressed the record button, so she sang.

"Love me, oh love me I just want you to love me.

Hold me, oh hold me I just want you to hold me.

Kiss me, oh kiss me I just want to kiss me.

Romance me, oh romance me I just want you to romance me... Bay-a-a-by" Claire sing-songed to the rhythm or the quitar being played in her ear. She stopped as Alicia stopped recording and stepped out.

"That's all i got" Claire said. The boys stood there overal shocked and suprised. "You're really good" Chris complimented and the other boys nodded. "Yeah you were-" Cam started but he was rudely interrupted by a yell.

"Oh shut-up Jay, go back to one of your homewreckers" They heard Judi yell followed by a faint deep sigh.

"I wish they would just get a divorce... It's urking me" a voice said at the bottom of the steps, so they all turned to look. "Hey Todd" the girls all chorused.

The boys stood and looked at the boy... He was now tall bout 5'11 while the all stood at around 6'2, he had died his hair dark brown, and he was chisled all aroun... ;-).

"So what's been so good briarwood? Todd the resent freshman blood said. They all shook their heads, grinned, and walked over each boy giving him a manish hug.

"Claire are you guys spending the night here today?" Todd asked. She nodded. "Alright I'll get them to quit" Todd said. She nodded again in a sign of thanks.

"Do you guys want to stay?" the girls asked together. The boys nodded very quickly, and eagerly. "Well you guys should go get some clothes, the girls and I are covered." Claired said. So the boys left to get their stuff while the girl sat waitingnfor them to come back... Awaiting for a night surely suprise all of them...


	5. he was dreaming,remembering so

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3- shoutout to this girl(: (or guy but i'm pretty sure it's a girl) anyways they got you this filler so, props to her it was her question the set the light bulb of in my head... hope you like it 3**

**with love,... west-indian-princess 3**

**5:00 pm**

The girls sat down on the floor of the large recording studio with 10 blue sleeping bags laid out… while the boys were just walking in, they looked at all the snacks...: pizza, sushi, sodas, water, candy, etc. They sat down and got the party started…

"So let's play a game…of dare" Kemp said… they all grinned and sat in a complete circle. "Josh I dare you to stuff 3 slices of pizza, 5 sushi rolls, a whole bag of m&m's , and water down" Cam said with a laugh. Josh sighed being the man he is… never giving up a dare grabbed the items and stared to stuff… and it went on so on and so on..

**5 hours later, 10:00 pm**

Everyone had gone sound to sleep… well except Cam, he slept tossing and turning, dreaming… remembering so if you would want to say, remembering the aftermath of how he had hurt her so bad. It was last year; four weeks after the party…the week after her had broken her heart, his loves heart, Claire's heart.

**Flashback:**

**Cam sighed as he saw Olivia walking his way. As soon as she was with him she kissed him full on the lips. Hard, forcefully? Yes. He didn't like it, Claire always kissed him with soft sweet touches then hard than loose fully soft. He loved it that way, Claire's way. "Olivia stop it" Cam said softly yet demanding. "Cammy kiss me I love you" Olivia cooed. "I don't love you" Cam muttered just loud enough. "Well then why are you with me?" Olivia asking with a few tears streaming. "Because you remind me of Claire" Cam said speaking at regular volume. "Claire, Claire, Claire she doesn't want you" Olivia sneered. "She doesn't now" Cam said sadly. "Yeah she doesn't now, and guess what? Neither do I" Olivia said wiping her eyes, turning on her heals and walking away. He sighed, he didn't have Claire, and he didn't have Olivia to fall back on. He had **_**no **_**one.**

**End Flashback…**

Cam jolted up from his nightmare… wiping the few beads of sweat from his forehead. "Just a nightmare" Cam muttered. But then he remembered that…it wasn't. It wasn't just a nightmare…. It was real…he lived it; he lived the pain and heartbreak, from causing her pain, from having no one.


	6. She Knew The Feeling All Too Well

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. .**

**But since I got at least like 6 here it goes… This is a derrick filler, Josh will probably be next, then Kemp, then Chris …**

**Wednesday Morning… 7:45 am**

The girl all woke up nudging the guys with the feet numerous… waking the boys up in the process. "Come on we have to get ready for school" Claire said yawing in the process. SO they all split up into different bathrooms…all thinking a different thing.

One hour later…The boys all sat at the kitchen counter waiting for the girls to show all clad in diesel jeans and t-shirts. "You know we never really discussed with them if we were friends again" Chris always thinking logically. "We should probably ask then" Derrick said agreeing. With a nod from them rest of the boys signaling it was settled... About 5 minutes late the girls came in strutting like usual. Dressed to the tens of course… "So..." Chris started not so casually which made the girl stare in genuine confusion. "What?" Alicia said speaking to him directly. "Well can we be cool again" Kemp asked straight up. "I mean I never thought of that... But I'd like to try being friends again. We all had so much fun but the only thing now is that we're a lot different. Different from when we were all together" Kristen added. "We understand" Kemp said agreeing as the other boys nodded "Ok then I guess we can try" Massie said coolly. So it was settled. They were … friends … just friends…. For now.

BOCD High… Drama Class

The gang sat down as the drama teacher was just getting started. "Now I would like Ms. Block to audition. So Massie walked on stage and recited the line.

"How could treat me the way you did? How could you not care? How come you didn't believe in us as much as I did? You emotionally and physically scarred me, baby don't you see what you did to me…look past my skin, to my insides… my heart is cracked from all the pain, my stomach dropped 10 ft. down from all the nervousness, my muscles ache from all the running away, and my brain swelled from trying to decide whether to leave you or not. But I won't get over you because that's what loves all about… taking risks" As she recited the lines skillfully the room applauded.

Derrick watched and he listened. He heard her voice the realness in her voice, the voice of knowing the feeling all too well, and he knew that's why she was so good, it was something she knew all too well. He knows he's the one that caused her all the pain, but he's still hopeful because the lines in the play are true. Loves all about taking risks….


	7. in mockery, baby i solute you

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def am a bitch cause I haven't updater … shoutout to all my loves that faithful.. my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too oK?**

**But since I got at least 2 reviews here is the josh filler, then Kemp, then Chris …**

**Wednesday, Spanish class**

Josh watched as Alicia strolled into class with him in tow. He loved her, at least he thought so… one problem? He didn't know if she still loved him back.. He remembers the day they broke up, the day his heart was thrown to the ground and the day everything had changed…

**Flashback:**

**Josh called, and called … 5 times to be exact.. He thought she was avoiding him. For one reason or another, so as the end result he was at her front door ringing the doorbell. She opened it with one hand behind her back. "Uh can I come in?" He asked. So she stepped aside not saying a word. **

**He reached to give her a hug and kiss but she stepped back causing him to stumble. "What's wrong?" Josh said signing, agitated already. **

"**Do you even know what today is? Our so called one anniversary right? I had this whole thing planned out. I even bought you special Ralph Lauren cologne, made for you. I got our scents mixed together. She pulled her hand out holding the cologne with a ripped bow on it, dropping it to the ground. It shattered. "You know you always forget, ALWAYS. I never forget… you ask me to come to all your games, and events. I'm always there. You missed all of my dance recitals, I figured they were accidents. But this? I was waiting for you to surprise me with something at school. I know you forgot because all these voicemails tell me so. And you know"- She ranted angrily**

"**Leesh, babe I'm so sorry. I totally let it skip my mind."- Josh said**

"**SHUT UP. I not finished… I also hate that you are always so obsessive.. your jealousy embarrasses me to an umpteenth degree. It's annoying. I can't even be partners one a school project with a so called cute guy, because you go pay off the teacher so I'm stuck with someone else… Do you know how that makes me look? I'll tell you. Stupid. Foolish. Like you're my puppet master. And guess what this puppet just cut off all her strings" Alicia sneered. **

"**What are you saying" Josh whispered. **

"**We're done. Get out" Alicia whispered, lowering her voice to his voice level in mockery, covering up her pain. Her disappointment. **

**End ..**

He remembers… something was so different inside her. She was rarely ever angry, never sad, upset maybe. But that? That was something pushing her over her edge. And he was the cause of the pushing. He was. So now? He never forgets anything. At all.

_I only wish this me, this never letting anything slip my eye me was with this new her_… Josh thought. But she's not... At least yet. But oh yeah he had work to do.


	8. Who is winning the race?

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def am a bitch cause I haven't updater … shoutout to all my loves that faithful.. my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too oK?**

**But since I got at least 2 reviews here is the Kemp filler, then Chris …**

Later that day… Gregory Estate, of course.

Isaac stopped at Kristen's house and they all got out while saying thank you. Kemp's never been before, he didn't even know she moved, he found out one day a few months, maybe 6 months after they had really broken up for good. She had already taken it upon herself to personally see to it, that she gave him back stuff in person. He remembers the six words she said to him to that once, he apparently wasn't worth a full sentence. "Give me my stuff back when you want".

**Flashback:**

**Kemp walked up the steps to the cozy, warm apartment she used to call another home away from his other homes. As he walked up to her apartment he thought, deeply. **_**How did this get so bad…**_**.**

**Once he actually got to the apartment, apartment 302… he knocked on the door. Someone opened it of course, not who he expected but someone opened it. Not Kristen, not even Mrs. or Mr. Gregory. Someone knew lived there.**

"**Hello how can I help you" A women asked politely. "Oh I was looking for someone, but I don't think she is here" Kemp replied. "OH well if it was a girl or women that used to live here before us, they moved into a nicer house, so I heard" The women replied. "Oh thanks bye" Kemp said ending the conversation. She nodded and closed the door as he turned around.**

**So he walked away, back to his house. Surprised… he thought he would always go there and they would be able to sit on the roof, like they always did at least one last time… but they didn't. That was one of the worst day of his life.. the worst was the day they actually broke up. **

**Flashback, part 2:**

**Kemp and Kristen were sitting at a booth in Slice Of Heaven… and he had went to the bathroom… saying he'd be right back... apparently not fast enough. **

**Kristen sat patiently listening to the music playing and humming along. And while doing that she was doing the something started to BUZZ inside of Kemp's jacket. So thinking with common sense she reached for it to turn it down. But when she did she saw a text from **_**Marissa. **_**Kemp's **_**recent ex-hookup buddied.**_** So opened it, they always opened each other's messages, picked up each other's calls. This her stomach could only drop instead of her laughing uncontrollably. She read **_**it, the **_**fateful**_** it. The text message.**_

_**Marrisa: Baby when are you going to come to my house again? I miss you…**_

**So all she could do was scroll through the conversation to see if it was true. It was. He replied to every single one, saying he'd be there, and that he missed her too. **

**And as her eyes became glassy with tears he had just sat back down. Noticing her expression, he asked her. "What's wrong?" Kemp asked. She sighed and looked him straight in the eye with her solemn expression that she wore a few seconds ago. "You know you always cheat on me and I always run back like I'm on the track team and you're that one gold medal I'm reaching so badly for. So I'm just wondering… who do you like better me or **_**marissa**_**? Which one is winning the race? Which one is closer to the gold medal?" Kristen asked with a sneer at the end. He sighed. "I'm so sorry Kris, I really am. It's just,- I mean- we are so young, I needed to get out in the world" Kemp tried to reason. "OH be quite, if anyone needs to get out in the world it's me, not **_**you**_**. You're my first real boyfriend, and you suck at being one" Kristen snapped. "What are you saying" Kemp asked. "I'm saying that we are done, done. Finished, ended, and threw. Do I need to make it any clearer" Kristen she whisper-scream he eyes threatening to spill the tears, she blinked. Holding them back. "You know I don't **_**think**_** you'll ever get another chance to be with someone like me" Kemp replied obviously trying to make her stay. "I **_**know**_** I don't want another chance to be with someone like you, let alone someone like you" Kristen said, and with that she walked out of SOH**

**End Flashback**

He lied when he had said his last sentence. He didn't know if she did or not. _Who would even want me in the first place, _Kemp thoughtas they walked inside the house.

...

Oh but Kemp don't you see? Everyone wants to be wanted, everyone wants to want… she wanted you … now it's up to you to figure out if she still does.


	9. Raspberries and a dash of Lemon

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def am a bitch cause I haven't updater … shoutout to all my loves that faithful.. my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too oK?**

….. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways…

**IM DONE WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE NO ONE IS GIVING MY SONGS, OR IDEAS, OR REVIEWS, NOTHING….. SO I'M GOING TO SPEND MY TIME READING OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES INSTEAD OF WORKING ON MINE… BUT I STILL WANT TO DO CHRIS SO HERE YOU GO … AFTER THIS I'M DONE IT WILL BE ON HIATUS OR WHATEVER…**

Chris sat in the Gregory's living room while the group all chattered, and talked… the last sentence he heard was "The trip is in two days"… then he started to think about her… She always smelled like raspberries, and a dash of lemon. She always joked and laughed, like she could never be hurt, like she was always happy… and it amazed him that so far the only times he hasn't seen her like that was because he was always the cause. Like the day they got in the most heated argument… it ruined them … it just wasn't their official break-up.

**Flashback:**

**RING RING RING. He waited while she picked up…**

"**Hey" she said. "Hey" He said. **

"**So want to hang out today" Dylan asked. "Can't me and the guys, are going to Cam's house to play video games" Chris said. And all she could do was sigh deeply out of sadness.. "You know, you never really spend time with me anymore, not even at school" Dylan said defiantly. "My friends kind of need me right now, Dyl… like yours should" Chris Snapped.**

"**I know they do, and I'm there for them… trying to make them laugh even when I'm not laughing myself, and they know why. I know why. You know why. We are hanging by a **_**thread.**_** And they're doing more for this relationship than you are, Claire, Leesh, Kris... they feel horrible. Heartbroken even and they don't want to see that happen to me... or Massie. And it amazes me that they should be heartbroken, not even speaking, to us… the so called happy couples. But there are trying to keep us together and I think you should actually take part in what they're doing too" She spat. And then he heard the dial tone…. She didn't speak to him for a week and a half ... intentionally ignoring him. He would wave, and she would stare for a split second then turn away, he would call, she wouldn't answer, he would ask her to be his partner for something in class, but she would say she already had a partner. Then they made up and lasted for 2 and a half weeks after that one fight. **

**End Flashback…**

To this day it still amazes him….** I must have been a jerk. He thought.**


	10. Introducing the Wolferettes

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updater … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

….. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:

**Hi so I feel really bad, whoever anon is made me realize that I was being unnessacary, (I spelled that wrong). But yeah I don't need reviews even though I really want some… anyways I'm going to keep going because Anon was right I don't know who is reading this… *shrugs*. So thank ANON… because they gave me strength or whatever… so I decided to skip to Friday the day of lake Placid… are you ready for romance? Are you ready for drama? Are you ready for confusion? Are you ready in general? Well I'll tell you what I am …. I am not ready… but here you go…this one might be a little short.**

Friday – the day of lake placid

The gang all sat at Massie's house getting ready to go to school and board the bus. Eating breakfast they all talked and chattered.

The girls all sat in Victoria's secret sweat suits, or yoga outfits, paired with sneakers or toms. While the boys were in (as always) cargos, sneakers, and muscle ts.

"So is everyone ready for Lake Placid" Chris asked. "Of course, I'm so excited" Claire lied… "Yeah I think it'll be fun" Kristen lied too. "Great, well then let's bow-nce" Josh said jokingly. While everyone snickered, Dylan said in between laughs "Don't-_laugh- _ever-_laugh_-say-_laugh-_that-_laugh-_again" she said choking on her words. And as everyone else agreed they walked out to the car….

BOCD HIGH – THE PARKING LOT…

The got out of the car each girl carry two suitcases, each guy carrying one. "Is Ashlynn Coming to?" Claire wondered out loud.

Ashlynn was the 11th grade Alpha (the most popular alpha, then Massie, than Paris the 12th grade alpha, and lastly Courtney the 9th grade alpha), like Massie's older sister, the one she always wanted. Same for the rest of Ashlynn's clique (The Wolferettes, as in female alpha wolfs (I made it up, is it good?)), they each took one of the PC under their wing, they were all like best friends, wait even better. Family.

"I think so, because 10th and 11th always go field trip together" Alicia said sure that Ashlynn and her clique were coming on this trip. And as if right on cue they heard a voice from behind. "Of course we're coming" … Ashlynn. The girls all smiled and turned around to hug the other five girls. So they talked for a while, as the boys talked amongst themselves.

And as Ashlynn walked on the bus with her clique, Ivy, April, Ava, and Christina, the pc talked with them, following onto the bus. They made their way to last couple of seats, Ashlynn's clique filling in the full back row of five seats. Leaving the pc to sit with the boys, And as always the girls ended up sitting near the window, with their ex-significant other on the end row…

_This is going to be one hell of a trip_…the girls thought.

**Oh they had no idea…..**


	11. It just felt right

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updater … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

….. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:

**Hey guys, anyways this is the chapter of lake placid …. Here you go…. I know it's been like forever, just hear me out… I have a thing called writers block … give me songs and ideas .. please… ):**

The PC got off the bus with the boys and the Wolferettes trailing behind them….

Once they got off the bus, the girls were given a key and the teacher said… "I'm assuming that you 5 will be rooming together, find 5 guys, go to the room and unpack. There are snacks set up in the house already, if you're hungry" The teacher said.

The guys grinned and looked at the girls pointedly, and hopefully. Massie sighed frustratedly. "Let's go" She said in a small voice.

5 minutes later….

Massie unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was gorgeous; the living room was so comfy. The buttery leather couches, the wooden coffee table, the 75 inch flat screen TV, costumed with speakers, and a full blown out dvd player. They all dropped their bags and walked into the cabin/house. Everything was beautiful, the kitchen, the dinning room, but what about the bedrooms…

Alicia walked up the stairs and twirled around… opening each door … They were gorgeous.

"So rooming…"Alicia said trailing off at the end. "I'll room with Kemp" Claire said smarty winking at the girls. "I'll room with Derrick" Alicia called from the balcony. "Ooh I'll room with Chris" Massie said. "I guess I'll room with Cam" Dylan said in agreement. "And that leaves me with you" Kristen said with a point of the finger, and a wink at Josh.

"What?" Kemp asked dejectedly, and upset seeing he couldn't room with Kristen, yeah he had already made some plans. "Yeah you guys didn't really have a choice." Claire said with a shrug. And the other four girls nodded. " So let's go put our stuff away" Massie said jogging up the stairs with her bags. And everyone followed to their rooms with the 'so called' roommate, whether they liked it or not.

20 minutes later…

Alicia walked do the spiral stairs, clad in an white and pink Ralph Lauren women's button down striped shirt, distressed/ripped skinny jeans, a grey Hollister cardigan with the buttons unbuttoned, and simple grey mid-calf Minnetonka fringe boots. With her hair curled, black mascara, applying cherry chapstick.

Plopping next to Josh on the couch curling her feet up on the couch she watched jersey shore next to him. He couldn't help but stare at the side of his eye, she looked so normal, so real, so human. And he like it. "Hey want to take a walk?" Josh asked. "Um sure, let me just so get my jacket" She said calmly. She walked up the stair grabbed her jean jacket, and walked back down. Putting on her jacket and hat she fixed her hair. "Ready to go?" Josh asked smiling a smile that could make any girl swoon. "Sure, let's go" She said with a faint blush, and a smile just a white as his.

Outside walking … Alicia & Josh

"So what's been up with you?" Josh asked. "Um, well… let's see… I still dance, Me and the girl joined student council, events committee, and the tutoring thingy. You know being a part of things" Alicia said with a shrug and a small giggle. Josh smiled. "You?" She asked. "Well you know, soccer, friends, school , parties" Josh said. "Still the same" Alicia said with another small smile as they continued walking. "Yeah, but your definitely not, you seem to have grown-up a little" Josh added with a smirk. She playfully shoved him. "I mean yeah growing older comes with maturity. Oh and is there any way you could tell me where were going?" Alicia said. "Ooh right here, let's sit" Josh said.

They sat on the log, and the view was beautiful, it was right near the lake, and you could see straight across…. So they sat.

"Alicia?" Josh asked to her for attention. "Hmm?" She asked back. "I'm really sorry ,… for everything… I feel like it was all my fault. The reason as to why we broke up." Josh said. She shook her head. "We never _really _talked about what was going on with us, I always kept my feelings inside…. Never really talking to you about them." Alicia said laying her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her, because it just felt…. Right. "Don't you think we could ever try again?" Josh murmured curiously. "If we did, would you take me out on a real date, to the park or something, we had never really been on a real date, always just hanging out." Alicia said.

"How about when we get back to school, I'll take you on surprise date, that is if you want to" Josh added hurriedly.

"I want to" Alicia said smiling…. And he smiled back. Then the stopped talking and just looked at the view. It all just felt _right._


	12. He had something that they didn't

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updater … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**Hey guys, anyways this is the chapter of lake placid …. Here you go…. I know it's been like forever, just hear me out… I have a thing called writers block … give me songs and ideas ... please…Here's a briarwood boys convo.**

Josh walked into the kitchen where the boys were with a grin the size of Texas as Alicia walked up the stairs.

"What kinds of drugs to you sniff?" Kemp joked while Cam and Derrick snorted. "HA-HA, very funny" Josh said dryly while rolling his eyes. "No seriously why _are _you so happy go lucky?" Chris asked. "Well Leesh might have agreed to going out on a date with me" Josh said slyly.

And with that said everything stopped. Eight sets of eyes were on him as he continued to grin. "What else did she say?" Kemp asked. "She just caught me up a little on their lives." Josh said grinning even more as he said their because that meant all of the girls, he had something that they didn't. Information. And oh how much they wanted it….

"Well just that they tutor people, joined event committee, and student council, oh and she still dances" Josh replied with a simple shrug. "They _tutor_?" Derrick asked. "_Student Council_?" Chris said, the shock still evident. "Yeah, I mean event committee, I could understand. Because dang I mean they like too plan, and party" Cam added in with though. "That's what she told me" Josh said with another simple shrug. "I don't believe you" Kemp said.

"Well you should believe him, because it's very true" a simple soft girly voice added, it sounded just like Massie.

The boys turned around to see all the girls dressed in different clothing. Save for Alicia, since she already changed.

Massie- a pair dark floral leggings, with a loose slouchy v-neck sweater, black combat boots, and a jeans jacket, with two loosely braided French braids, black mascara, white eyeliner, and mac lip gloss.

Claire- dark blue skin tight ankle leggings, a white/black/dark blue/grey loose graphic tank from Nordstrom's , an h&m black boyfriend blazer with the button undone, and black leather lucky brand flats, grey mascara, and cherry chapstick with a ballerina bun

Dylan- plain ultra-skinny dark-wash jeans from Hollister, brown floral boots, a white V-neck t-shirt exposing her new c-cup cleavage, and a matching brown cardigan w/ the buttons undone, a jean vest, a curly side-pony, black mascara with clear bare essentials lip gloss.

Kristen- a pair of black and grey acid-wash straight-leg jeans, a red slouchy tie front short-sleeve sweater from Niemen Marcus, a black leather moto jacket, grey uggs, black mascara, and simple mac lip gloss, and pin straight hair.

"It's true?" Derrick said genuinely surprised. "Yes" Dylan replied. "Gosh Derrick quit being so naive, we've change…. Maturity and Aging does that to you, ya' know…" Kristen said plainly … "Yeah I know" Derrick said back to her. "Good so enough of this boring talk, let's go outside….it's so pretty outside you guys" Claire gushed happily.

They all grinned at the most genuinely innocent girl in the PC, and got the jackets, scarves, and hats as they walked outside into the chilly airy lake placid weather…. They have a full night ahead of them….


	13. He got more thank just my bday cake

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**So it's been a while … yes it has but hey I have writers block … but I think I have an idea for a chapter…. So here you go. I hope you like it. **

"Follow me, Ash texted me saying there a party" Massie confirmed. So they listened and followed.

*5 minutes later*

They arrived, and split up just as Birthday Cake by Rihanna started blasting through some speakers.

_Claire's P.o.v. :_

Come and put your name on it

Put your name on it

Come and put your name on it

Ya name, betcha wana put your name on it put ya name on it

Come and put your name on it

Ba ba baby

Its not even my birthday (my birthday)

But he wanna lick the icing off (the icing off)

He want that cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake.

I smiled, this my favorite grinding song. I walked on to the dance floor, grabbing some boy on the way there. I grinded so close to him, I could feel him, growing. Fast. I honestly didn't care, because it felt right. The way his hands set me on fire, everywhere. They rested on my hips with a manly and strong grip. OH boy I could tell this night would be a good one, as I turned around attacked his lips quickly and closed my eyes.

_Cam's P.o.V :_

I stumbled drunkenly after Claire because she grabbed my hand dragging me and onto the dance floor and started grinding on me. Soon enough we were kissing, until she broke the kiss and whispered in my ear. "Wanna go over there" Claire slurred. "Ye"- I started to slur back but she had already started pulling me towards those empty secluded bushes, far away from the bonfire.

She kissed me, and entered her tongue into my mouth so fast I almost didn't have time to react.

_Claire's P.o.V:_

I kissed this boy so hard I couldn't breathe but I didn't care. I pushed him down and started working on his belt buckle, pulling off his pants and climbing on top of him. I pressed down on his chest and grinded on his groin, his tent building up even more. If flipped so I was under him, and started taking off my leggings. He soon helped me out of my clothes, and I took off his.

_*Next morning*_

_Cam's P.o.V:_

I woke up with a massive hangover, groaning I sat up and looked around, I saw bushes? I turned my head and saw Claire lying there sleeping. Naked. I looked down and saw that I was naked too. Oh shit. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck, Oh god. Oh my god" I all but shouted. Claire groaned, and opened her eyes sitting up. Her eyes widened as she took sight of my naked body. She looked down and saw that she too was naked…. Uh-oh.

_Claire P.o.V.: _

Oh god. "Cover yourself" I screeched. Then held my head. This hangover was going to kick my ass. But that was not the issue. "We slept together" I said aloud, more to myself than him. "I know" He muttered. "Oh god" I sputtered. "Did I even used a condom" Cam Said looking for a used one as he dressed himself. "Don't worry about it, I've been on the pill since last year" I said grateful. I knew this situation would happen one day whether I wanted it to or not, I would be prepared. Cam breathed a sigh of relieve, then grinned as he remember that he was the winner of my precious virginity. I rolled my as eyes as I kept dressing myself. As soon as we finished dressing we started to walk out. But I stopped him. "THIS" I said gesturing in between him and I "Never, and I mean NEVER happened." I said icily and straight forward, turning around I kept walking.

_Cam's P.o.V: _

I sighed …. Yeah I guess it never happened… I sure as hell don't remember any of it…. So why try to, I don't even remember what actually happened when I slept with Claire while I was drunk. I only wish we could have not been drunk, so that way I know it was all voluntary….

Claire's P.o.V:

I had gathered all of the pc members in my room so I could tell them. "What is this about, I'm hung over and hungry" Dylan whined as her stomach grumbled. A chorus of 3 yeah's soon came after that statement. I rolled my eyes "I"- started to say but I was interrupted by Massie. "Claire, let's just talk about this later. I'm starving" Massie said getting up and walking to the door, the rest of the girls in tow.

And as soon as that door opened I blurted it out. "I was drunk, and I Slept with Cam" I said as fast as lighting, but they all caught what I said.

Freezing all at once they turned and walked back in closing the door behind them. "The food can wait" Dylan confirmed.  
>"It sure as hell can" the 4 of us muttered together. And then the questions started. Oh-Boy was I in for it…<p> 


	14. Google Me and You'll Know

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**So it's been a while … yes it has but hey I have writers block … but I think I have an idea for a chapter…. So here you go. I hope you like it. **

Dylan's P.o.V:

My God …. She slept with him…. All I know is this is going to be good.

"So wait, you were drunk and you guys slept together? Was he drunk?" Alicia asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Massie asked.  
>"Do you <em>think<em> it might have been good?" Kristen wondered out loud

"Where were you guys anyway? Because you sure as hell weren't here" I confirmed.

Claire sighed. "Yes he was drunk, No I don't remember anything, I don't know if I think it was good Kris, and we were kinda over somewhere by some bushes" Claire answered blushing at the last answer.

And with that Massie started laughing. "You fucked in the bushes" She choked out, her face red and contorted into laughter. Claire glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Yeeeees Mass, god don't act like you haven't done it in weird places" Claire cloncluded.

"Yeah we've all had sex in weird places" Alicia said sort of slowly.

"OK we don't care and awakward places, can we eat now?" Kristen asked and I nodded along with her, as we all looked at Claire incase she had extra info but she said "Yeah we can go"…. So we did.

*downstairs* …

We walked down only too see the guys had mad breakfast, there was toast, fruit, juice, butter, eggs, frappes and everything. It looked so good, and we were starving.

"Good Morning" Chris said cheerfully and up-beat. Yeah he was a morning person, even when hung over. "Morning" Me and the girls muttered while hopping up on the counters, each grabbing a plate. "How did you guys sleep?" Kemp asked. "I'm hung over, don't ask me so many questions" Massie snapped after swallowing her mouth full of food.

"Yes, please don't" Alicia agreed, while typing on her phone, and drinking orange juice. Probably texting one of her many boyfriends, number 4 maybe, because she liked him the most out of them all. His name was Jason, junior at BOCD, lacrosse team, 6'5, brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan/muscular… sweet too.

"I'm so tired, I need a nap, or something" Kristen said. Derrick, and Josh groaned in agreement. Cam hadn't said anything since we got there. OH and we knew why.

*ten minutes later*

"I'm done so, im gonna go running." I said and the girls nodded. "I'll come too" Chris all but shouted. "Ok, but don't yell so much, gosh" I muttered while walking up stairs to change.

I soon came back down in my blue nike running shorts, white nike sneakers, blue sports bra, my hair up in a ponytail, my i-pod strapped to my arm, and my headphones connected to them with one in my ear. "Ready to go?" I asked him. All he did was stare.

But then he nodded, and said "Sure", clad in basketball shorts, adidas sneakers, and a muscle tee. So we left house.

Chris P.o.V:

Damn, she looked good….and all I could look at was her chest, every time she ran in beat with me they bounced, and when she picked up speed they would bounce more, and her ponytail would swing. Everytime she picked up the pace, I would slow down a pace because her ass looked good….. All I could say was that she changed and I was about to find out how much as I picked up my pace to keep up.

"So…" I said. "Yes" She answered back. "How've you been?" I tried to sound nonchalant but it just sounded awkward. "Google me and you'll know" Dylan said and started to pick up the pace into a full on sprint. And all I could do is run after her, because that girl could have me running in circles in one snap. Yeah I'll admit it…. I'm whipped.


	15. Missing You

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**So it's been a while … yes it has but hey I have writers block … but I think I have an idea for a chapter…. So here you go. I hope you like it. **

**I know I haven't put the massington flashback on yet,,, because this doesn't really center around them…. It's about all of them and plus I haven't thought of one yet … so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip hop, rap, or country… anything that might give you or me an Idea or else this story can't be finished...**

Dylan's P.o.V.:

I took a deep breath and plopped down un-lady-likely onto a big rock near the lake, it was still sort of misty over here, and it was nice… cooling and refreshing.

Chris chuckled while sitting next to me, and I turned to look at him. "What's so funny Mr. Plovert?" I asked. "It's just nice to know not all of you hasn't changed" Chris replied. "But, I have changed…. A lot" I said back.

"How much is what I'm wondering?" Chris all but blurted… and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, he's horrible at keeping his thoughts or secrets... But that can be a blessing or a curse (**remember that line**).

"Well I do gymnastics, and you know all of the committees… But that's pretty much it" I confirmed. "You look good" Chris said putting a hand on my knee and I immediately slid out of his reach, almost falling of the rock but I managed. "Care to tell me what I looked like before?" I snapped… I really hadn't changed much, yeah I went from a 4 to a 2, my boobs got bigger, and so did my butt, but is that really what he looked at first. "You looked good then too" Chris said calmly, and I rolled my eyes again muttering a "Whatever" letting him know the subject was dropped.

"I really did miss you though Dyl" He said. "I really did" He said again putting his hand my arm and I all but jumped up. Trey Songz "Missing you" started playing back in my head when he said that.

_I miss the way you kiss _

_I miss the way wear them heels and make it switch _

_Miss the way ya hair blows in the wind _

_And I miss you staying here till the morning _

_Miss the way you put on your makeup _

_Miss the way you love me too much _

_It's everything about you baby _

_Wanna know where you been lately_

"You don't just get too say that. I won't fall for it. I'm different now. I'm strong. I don't need to run back too you now that we're friends again just so I have someone to lean on, someone to be dependant on all the time. I don't need you" I snapped.

"so what if you don't need me? Don't you want me? Cause I sure as hell want you… In every single way" Chris said getting more and more angry. "I don't know if I want you. Less than a week ago I didn't even think about wanting you, and now I don't know what I want, or what I need" I said.

"Want me, Need me, Be with me" Chris whispered. And all I said was "I can't" Before running off in the direction we came from….

Chris P.o.V:

I don't care what her brain tells her, I'm determined to make her listen to her heart.

**The rest of the chapter is going to be a Kristen and kemp…. Just a lil short part**

Kemp's P.o.V:

I walked in to Kristen's room and saw her just chilling on the bed staring at the tv. So he joined her. "Can we talk?" I asked. And she nodded still staring at the tv. So I continued. "Do you think we could ever, and I mean ever in general get back together?" I asked and she took one look at me, sighed, and turned off the tv.

"Do you know how bad it feels to be a main girl?" she asked. "Wait isn't that a good thing… that means you in a relationship with someone.." I replied. She shook her head. "No it's not because that problem with being a main girl is that there is another girl or many girls on the side. I forgave you so many times, and I was still the main girl, but you still had chicks lined up behind me incase I was busy.." Kristen said with tears brimming her eyes, and she wiped them before the even fell. "But I changed, I really have" I said, taking her chin and lifting her face so she would look me in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm I flirt, I flirt all the time, but I won't cheat…. This time I want you to be my one and only" I said still looking her in the eyes. And she nodded and start kissing me, and I kissed back. Soon she pulled back and said "You looked me in the eyes. Do you know every other time we had this convo, you'd never look me in the eyes, you just give me some gift, and text some hoe" She said. "Well sometimes people have to really walk away for you too really chase them" I replied and attacked her lips again. Yeah they were soft….


	16. authors Note

I don't want to do this story anymore. I want to do something else that seems more interesting to me…. But I want my followers to vote. Here's the description of the new one…

**The Pretty Committee…. Their lifes a rollercoster for them, will they ever be able to get off?**

**Massie Block: Relationship status, is taken by derrick Harrington. Yes ladies and gents that's true, the power couple is still together. Senior is going to Rock, everyone, literally… Captain of the Swim team, life is great… but what happens when someone real cowboys come to Westchester's very own, Stone-Crest high school… Yes that's right…. The Craimer Boys and their friend might just be here to stay, and one specifically if trying to get her attention.**

**Alicia Riviera: Relationship status: SINGLE, That's right you guessed it… Josh Hotz dumped her. The first guy to dump her…. But that's alright, a friend of the Craimers sure is checking for her. And that's ok for her, but is it ok for Josh?... Captain of the cheerleading squad**

**Claire Lysons: Rich, but still down to earth. Back With Cam, life is perfect. Couldn't care less about the new boys….. Captain of girls softball…**

**Dylan Marvil: Size 0, in many ways…. Yeah that's right she wants nothing to do with boys, *shrugs*… but when she has boys just vying for her attention… will she give in?.. Captain of the gymnastics team….**

**Kristen Gregory: Rich too. Griffin Hasting's is all this girl thinks about…. She wants to breathe the air he breathes, but when a certain pervert starts to change and tells her she's the reason, will she want to change her oxygen type? Captain of soccer team, and senior class president **

**The Briarwood Boys….. All well, oops I mean hell in their world…**

**Derrick Harrington: When the new boys come, his guard goes up, and it's stronger than the great wall of china. His plain is to make sure he can keep his spot as captain, his grades up, and his girl…. Easy peezy lemon squeezy right? Nope everyone knows lemons are sour… will his plan be too?**

**Cam Fisher: Back with Claire, and if she doesn't care about the new boys he won't either…. **

**Josh Hotz: Thinks the new boys are cool until one of them starts hitting on his girl, well ex-girl but not if he can fix his stupid, oh so stupid mistake…**

**Chris Plovert: Likes the red headed ginger in the pc, also known as Dylan marvil, but when he finds out he has competition his stress level goes up, but hey… hasn't one told them that's it all fair in love and war?... he's got a home-court advantage and he's going to use it…**

**Kemp Hurley: Changing himself for the sexy dirty-blonde soccer girl…. Will he come out a winner in this game of love?...**

**The New Boys…. They figure they might as well take this school by storm…. But the storm ended up being a tornadoe…**

**Nick Craimer: Alpha male from Dallas Texas and when he want's everything Derrick Harrington has, his spot on the team, his status, and ol' girl..**

**Mathew Craimer: Like The ginger girl and is determined to make her his.**

**Thomas Mc'Kinley: Like the Spanish beauty and will do anything to make her like him back…**

**So review on You Should Have Listened, you have 3 choices, but you can only vote once..**

** should have listened.**

** and replaced?**

** new story (also give some names for it)**


	17. He's my somebody

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip hop, rap, or country… anything that might give you or me an Idea or else this story can't be finished...**

**This is a massington convo….. This is just for you lilylilyloo…. And I will start the other story, soon I hope, and if not eventually…**

Massie P.o.V:

I went into the kitchen and grabbed grapes, set them in a bowl and went into the living room, only to find Derrick sitting there watching a re-run of a soccer match. Figures.

He turned to see who was there and smiled. "Hey block" He said still smiling, and I muttered "hey derrick" before turning to leave. "Do you want to stay? We can watch a movie or something" He said sounding utterly hopeful.

"I really don't want to intrude on your soccer game, it's fine I'll go back upstairs" I rushed out quickly, gosh I sound so stupid….. Intrude? Who says that…

"OH no it's fine, I don't mind at all." Derrick replied, and I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Um what movie do you want to watch?" I asked. "I'd really just like too talk" He muttered and I nodded, the only sign of a yes. "So, … um what's up?" He asked.

"The sky" I said and giggled. "Ha-ha very funny" He said sarcastically but then laughed along and I smiled. "I missed that laugh" He whispered softly, you could barely him, but to me it was loud and clear. All I could do was smile, and look down at my yoga pants. Then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Those entrancing brown eyes. He leaned forward and so did I.

So our lips had touched, and mine seemed to move themselves. I missed this. Closing my eyes, I envisioned the day we broke up, the day I last kissed him.

_**Flashback:**_

_**I had been wondering around Ashlynn's party trying to find a place to use the bathroom, my very first freshman party at the most popular alpha's house..**_

_**And I stumbled upon some people talking, one happening to be my so-called boyfriend…. **_

"_**She's so immature, LBR this, ehmagawd that…. Sometimes I just want to tell her to be quite…. It's not like I don't love her, but dang she can be annoying" He said and sighed tiredly… and the next thing I knew my eyes were started to water but I wiped them away, and soon my sadness was replaced with anger, fury, I was pissed.**_

"_**You might have to cut her, loose and join the singles train, lemme tell you it's a real fun ride" a deep voice said… Kemp, of course… and I rolled my eyes. Pervert…. **_

_**I turned the corner, and saw them, the briarwood boys, and glared at the from behind… they still didn't know I was there. **_

"_**Well since, I'm so immature, want to cut me loose now…? Gosh Derr-ick, you ego is so much bigger the 'love' for me, you're supposed to love all of the person just not part of them, so I'm pretty sure that makes you just as immature, as I am" I snapped, and they froze turning around slowly… **_

"_**What are you saying?" Derrick asked.**_

"_**We're done." I said and smirked adding in another comment. "Didn't think I would be the to dump, did you?" and with that I walked away..**_

_**End Flashback…**_

And I broke the kiss, and just stared him… my feelings in broken puzzle pieces… "I want to be your somebody again… the one you trusted with everything.. I'm so sorry Block … I really am" He whispered. And I nodded, then once again smashing my lips against his… he is and always will be my somebody…

Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul

I probably shouldn't let ya...if I

If I let this go

You can't tell nobody

I'm talkin' bout nobody

I hope your responsible

Boy I gotta watch my back

"Cause I'm not just anybody"

Is it my go,is it your go?

Sometimes I'm goody-goody

Right now I'm naughty-naughty

Say yes or say no

Cause I really need somebody

Tell are you that somebody? - Are you that somebody by Aaliyah… R.I.P


	18. As long as she loved him

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip hop, rap, or country… anything that might give you or me an Idea or else this story can't be finished...**

**This is for Anon, this one reader has been a bit strict/firm about me continuing this story, and plus she was the very first one to give me a song…. So im going to dedicate this chapter to Anon….. **

Cam Fisher stormed into Claire Lyons room, and stared at her for what seemed to be hours, days or years… but it had only about 5 minutes. "We need to talk" HE said still staring at her. "And what if I don't want to talk to you Cameron" She replied glaring at him.

"Stop being so stubborn, god… they know, I know you told the girls because I told the guys too, it only makes sense to tell them. But we haven't talked to each other about it… We have talked to everyone else but each other. So you don't even have to speak, but you will listen to me, and listen to what I have to say" HE ordered while walking toward the bed where she resided. And all she did was nod, a sign for him to continue…

"Personally I'm pretty sure, it was good. I mean when we together it's always good" He started, and when she blushed tomato red he chuckled. But then turned quite serious again. "Do you regret it?" He asked worriedly. And she shook he head no. "I mean at least it was you, and not some total stranger. And I'm on the pill, so no worry there. And I mean I barely remember anything from that night… so I guess we're all good" She said coughing awkwardly at the end.

"Good I'm glad" He whispered, and she nodded again. And again they stared at each other, he cleared his throat and started too speak… might as well get everything else off his chest while he was there…

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

"Claire, you're all I ever wished for in a person, and I don't know how it all slipped away" He said, and she smiled sadly up at him the tears threating too fall from her eyes.

_Camera's pointed shoot, Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you… You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with… But the grass ain't always greener on the other side…It's green where you water it…So I know we got issues baby true true true… But I'd rather work on this with you…Than to go ahead and start with someone new…_

"You're the best part of me, yes we argue, but if I left you for someone else, I wouldn't feel as comfortable with them as I did, and still do with you… You know everything about me, as I do you. I can't just start with someone new, it's physically and emotionally impossible. You need to her this…" He continued, and she all but nodded, looking at her jeans now.

_As you love me…We could be starving, we could be homeless…we could be broke…As long as you love me… I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

"Claire Lyons as long as we're together, as long as you love me… we can get through anything…. I'll be everything you need" Cam said and breathed a breath tiredly… he had got everything out. She looked up at and spoke out trying to lighten the serious yet loving moment.

"Cam Fisher, is that a promise I hear..?" She asked laughing, but one tear of sadness, confusion, happiness, and joy crawled down her cheek, and he quickly brushed his thumb against it, wiping it away. "Yes… it is … I promise too never ever make you cry again… oh and I won't be like such a douche" He added, chuckling. She laughed and softly kissed his lips, but then harder, and soft again… **(remember in the other chapter how he said I missed how she did that)**, and he kissed back in the same motion. But soon broke away, eye lids closed, and whispered to her… "I'm never leaving you again, this is home, my home" He said, and then once again put his lips on hers…

Fuck Sadness, and confusion...

- The italics is the song, AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME BY JUSTIN BEIBER FT. BIG SEAN.


	19. Anneliese Mileya Reynolds, what a catch?

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip hop, rap, or country… anything that might give you or me an Idea or else this story can't be finished...**

**OK so like no offense or anything, but I really don't care for Justin BIEBER, like that so I mean i really don't know anything about him… so anyway… this is for all the recent reviewers but mostly for EndlessleyIntoxicated because she loves Justin, yeah I can tell you do… yep so here we go (:**

**BTW,… I had a bit of writers block … anways I hope you guys like this chapter…**

Christopher Plovert sat in his and Massie's room and sighed as she looked her square in the eye… "I just don't understand why she doesn't want me, I mean everyone else gets too get back together. But us" HE said and sighed once again. And all she did was roll her eyes.

"She's stubborn… Duh stupid, like the most stubborn of us all" Massie said back in that duh, are you really that stupid/naive? Tone. He rolled his eyes, and all but stomped out of the room…

***10 minutes later***

He finally found Dylan, doing yoga in the back of the house. Currently in upward dog position, with her eyes closed breathing in and out. "Ehm" He said, and she opened her eyes looking up at him.

"Yes" She said her tone clipped. "Stop being stubborn." He said. "Excuse me?" She said bewildered… what was he talking about?... "Why are you so stubborn?... You know I love you, and I know you love me… why deny it?" Chris said. "Because you don't know the half of it, the half of knowing that someone you wanted sooooo much, didn't even give you the time of day, and eventually you just stop caring" She replied.

"So that's it we're just done?" He asked, his voice audibly cracking, and he didn't care that his face probably showed visible hurt. "Oh Mr. Plovert don't you see? We" She said gesturing in between them… "Will never be done".

"So why waste time_, life's to short we've got too live it long_" He said grinning. "What are yo-" She started too asked but was shut up in the best way possible. Him putting his lips on hers… "Can you at least promise me something?" She asked after they broke apart… "Hmm?" He asked still grinning. "Don't try too deliberately hurt me" The reply short, and quick, but filled with emotion.

"Oh Miss Marvil, I would never" HE said grinning, capturing her lips again, needing too tasted her.

"Well then I guess we coooould try this again" She said grinning when the broke apart, but soon enough, her lips were pre-occupied.

_***Few months later, at BODC High, Spring time… Rainy***_

The Pretty Committee and The Briarwood Boys were sitting in the café, at the regular table 18, while Ashlynn and her clique were just a . And suddenly the doors flew open and a gorgeous brunette, with blunt bangs, and a little bit of the bottom half of her hair red walked in strutting in like she could have owned the world within the snap of a finger. Massie called to her when she walking by. "YOU. Come here" She said.

The girl smiled brightly at her. "Hi, I'm…" She started.

"Anneliese Mileya Reynolds" Alicia said, and the girls head whipped to her like lighting, knowing that voice from anywhere. "Alicia Maya Riviera" The girl now known as Anneliese said with a smirk, and all Alicia did was glare at her.

Christopher Plovert who had not looked up from his phone had heard her voice and her name, looked up with a shocked expression. Stuttering, he managed to get out those dread words… "Li-Li-Li-Liese?" He asked the girl the shock still evident. She turned to the boy, she and paid no attention to whatsoever, finally recognizing him she grinned. Rushing over to him she bent over and hugged him.

"BUNNY" She squealed hugging him tighter, that is until Dylan cleared her throat. "Who the hell is Bunny?" She said automatically sneering at this girl. Somethine was fishy. "I'm bunny" Chris muttered and the boys snickered. "Yeah I used too call him that when we dated" She explained.

"Interesting" Dylan replied, with a tone that said she could care less, no glaring at the girl full on.

"More importantly _WHY ARE YOU HERE_?" Alicia asked sneering at the girl. "I go here now, and my cousin goes here too, that why my family chose for me to go here so I knew someone, but it seems like I know more than just one person" Anneliese replied with an evil smirk…. OH boy…


	20. It would be here ass

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip hop, rap, or country… anything that might give you or me an Idea or else this story can't be finished...**

**SO…. I was told that someone has taken credit for Anon's ongoing support….Want my opinion? Don't do that, because if you want your credit you need to make you own name, and come up with you own ideas, so….. please don't do it again…. Because in the end, all the credit still goes too her… whether you try to take credit or not, it's still her name…. still her credit… still her ideas… so obviously you don't have any ideas for this story so you decide to take someone else's idea/credit…**

**Anyways, this chapter goes to…. Cliquelove236…. I used one of her songs but not as a chapter but in the dialogue…., I will be using almost/maybe all of her songs in different chapters…and I decided too start using **_**BLISSMOONB'S **_**idea by saying what their wearing, but only for the pc (for now).**

**Btw I'm changing April's name to Victoria.**

_The girl: Alicia Riviera_

_Wearing: White tank, grey/pink/white plaid aerie boxer shorts, a grey juicy hoodie, and black knee-socks pushed down... with her hair in a sloppy bun_

_The girl: Massie Block_

_Wearing: a plain red t-shirt, black/white striped Victoria's secret long jane pj pants, and bare feet. With her hair in a French braid_

_The Girl: Claire Lyon's_

_Wearing: a grey vneck, purple plush short shorts, and pink knee-socks, with her hair in too indian-styled braided_

_The Girl: Dylan Marvil_

_Wearing: an white men's button down (plovert's) – unbuttoned w/ a grey tank underneath, pink boxer shorts, red socks, with her hair in a messy bun_

_The girl: Kristen Gregory_

_Wearing: a purple tank, grey Abercrombie (Kemp's), bare feet, and a plain ponytail_

Alicia Riviera was on a mission, too find out why her arch nemesis Anneliese Reynolds was at her school… that my cousin goes her shit was a bunch of crap and she knew it… well is wasn't 100% crap… Ivy Reynolds, The Beta of Ashlynn's clique was her cousin… So here she was, with The pretty Committee, and The Wolverettes, having a takedown sleepover. (btw, I'm changing April's name too Victoria.).

"I don't know why she's here, we hate each other, ever since she ripped the head of my favorite doll, then I cut her hair in her sleep" Ivy said shaking in anger, but the smirk still appeared when she spoke though. The girls giggled, and soon it was full blown laughter, and she smiled, and then spoke again. "I mean her parents told my parents that they were moving here, and my parents told me…. Buuuut she was supposed to be going to St. Catherine's..." Ivy told them, and their faces contorted into disgust.

"Eww, that hell hole is terrible" Kristen replied, the disgust still visible on her face. And the girls nodded.

"OK, but what I'm wondering is why Leesh hates her" Claire said speaking up. And Alicia sighed, "We went to dance camp in the 4th grade together or whatever, and I thought she was really nice, and cool… but it turns out that she only saw me as her competition, so at the end of camp recital she _tried_ to push me down during my last spin, but I was too quick I guess, and she ended up falling on her ass, and then at the end when were all off stage, she said something about 'YOU'LL REGRET THE RIVIERA, YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER MESSED WITH ANNELIESE MILEYA REYNOLDS' then she stormed off, and I haven't seen her since" Alicia replied finishing the story.

The girls nodded at the end of the story. "I think she's here for revenge on Ivy, but I think once she saw you that she thought, 'Hey I can hit another bird with the same stone" Massie added in.

"And steal my boyfriend too" Dylan muttered. "Aw Dyl" Ivy cooed too the redhead, giving her a tight shoulder hug, this girl was like her little sister, the one she was closest to out of the 5. And now they were pretty much going up against the same force. Anneliese. Another thing to bond from. Oooooo goody...

"She thought she owned the place, but she barely even had that many people looking at her" Ava Said, Ashlynn's 3rd in command. And her twin Christina nodded

"Look, were on her shit list, why? Because Ivy's my beta, and Alicia is yours Mass, plus Dylan's boyfriend, is her ex, one I doubt she got over, by the way she gave him that hug, so… we all need to watch out, and if she messes with _any_ of us, it's her ass" Ashlynn said, her eyes darkening with the thought of this girl even _thinking_ of messing wit her friends.

"She's like Carly Rae Jepsen, but she knew him already so more like 'hey i just _saw you_, and this crazy, but heres my number... so call me maybe', except plovert's not gay, just taken ." Claire said randomly with a small smile and a giggle, and soon all of the girls started laughing, and the rest of the night was all fun, singing/dancing, eating junk food, and just forgetting that Anneliese even existed…. The nights problems would tomorrow's issues…..


	21. What went on?

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip hop, rap, or country… anything that might give you or me an Idea or else this story can't be finished...**

********SO…. I was told that someone has taken credit for Anon's ongoing support….Want my opinion? Don't do that, because if you want your credit you need to make you own name, and come up with you own ideas, so….. please don't do it again…. Because in the end, all the credit still goes too her… whether you try to take credit or not, it's still her name…. still her credit… still her ideas… so obviously you don't have any ideas for this story so you decide to take someone else's idea/credit…**

**I'm doing this chapter since I have free time…it's with the briarwood boys. I figured since I did a sleepover with the pc and the Wolverettes, I'd this one…**

_Cam Fisher's Basement…_

"Man, Plovert what went on with you and that new girl?" Josh asked. And the boys all looked at Chris pointedly telling him he has no other choice but to explain. So he did.

"We met in Cali last summer at a hotel, and well you know after Me and Dyl broke up last year, I needed something to ya' know fill the _void_." Chris replied. "What void? Sex?" Kemp asked.

"Well, yeeeees she has a nice set of legs, but she listened to" Chris added boyishly. "Listened to you say what?" Cam asked. "She listened to me talk about me and Dylan breaking up, then when I was done talking about that, when I finished venting, we became friends, I mean we still fucked but yeah we got pretty close, but I guess she looked at it as more than what it was" Chris finished off.

"Was the sex good?" Derrick wondered out loud. "Sure I guess, but after a while, it was just something I did every day, like eating, or showering" Chris replied.

"So which ones better?" Kemp asked, yes he still had an ounce of pervert in him.

"I mean, Liese, is good and all, does nice tricks, but doesn't go down… Dyl's different though, flexible, and she goes down, even though I don't make her, buuuut will take things_ painfully_ slow,… Anneliese is more of a lets get to it girl" Chris said shrugging, and continued. "So yeah, Dyl's better with sex, and communication, but Anneliese she's just different, exotic, but Dylan's more fun" Chris said finishing off, and sighing.

"Well it looks like you're in a bit of a pickle there, Plovert" Josh said sarcastically, in a southern accent. And he semi-nodded, still in deep thought.

"Word of advice, don't mess it up with Dylan, over something you'll regret the next day" Cam said. "Yeah, plus it'll be our asses too" Kemp added.

"Yeah plus Ash's clique didn't take a liking to her either, so she's not going to be very popular" Derrick voice in. "Aaaaand once Alicia even finds out one thing about her she'll spread it, I could tell she didn't like her, at all" Josh said.

"Alright, alright I get, don't fuck up, let's just go too sleep" Chris replied… And they did.

But unlike the pc, the briarwood boys' problems or should I say problem lasted all night…. Because Anneliese Mileya Reynolds was up all night generating, thinking, and planning out her ideas.


	22. I simply told him

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip hop, rap, or country… anything that might give you or me an Idea or else this story can't be finished...**

********SO…. I was told that someone has taken credit for Anon's ongoing support….Want my opinion? Don't do that, because if you want your credit you need to make you own name, and come up with you own ideas, so….. please don't do it again…. Because in the end, all the credit still goes too her… whether you try to take credit or not, it's still her name…. still her credit… still her ideas… so obviously you don't have any ideas for this story so you decide to take someone else's idea/credit…**

**I'm bored, so I guess that's a good thing for the story….**

**This chapter goes out too hawtjuicyaddict**

**_NEXT DAY**_

_The Girl: Massie Block_

_Wearing: white mini skirt, a sheer pink button down blouse w/ a black lace bra underneath, a pink/silver/black/white chunky necklace w/ studded earrings, and floral black dr. marten boots, a black birkin bag, and pin straight hair_

_The girl: Alicia Riviera_

_Wearing: Shiny Metallic short shorts, black leather over the knee boots w/ fish net leggings, a black semi-see through sleeveless top, wavy hair, spiked leather bracelets, and a simple red Louis Vuitton purse_

_The girl: Claire Lyons_

_Wearing: skin tight cheetah print short shorts, a red sheer scoop neck shirt, diamond studded earrings, red thigh-high leather boots, and a black Prada, with wavy/curly platinum blonde hair and a black head wrap tied around her hair acting as a headband_

_The Girl: Dylan Marvil_

_Wearing: black/white tribal print mini, the same shirt as Alicia but grey, a black leather motto jacket, and black leather mid-calf combat boots, silver chain necklaces, and her hair was straight until the last 3 ½ inches where it was curled, and a deep red Jessica Simpson cross body_

_The girl: Kristen Gregory_

_Wearing: Simple black/gray striped high-wasted shorts, a burnt orange sheer sleeveless top, skin tone sheer tights, gray leather to the knee boots, black coach purse, with her hair in a simple messy chignon. _

The drive on the way to school, was sort of awkward, everyone still in their own thoughts…. The only thing said was a 'Thanks Isaac', and then they simply strutted into school to the song 'Shake it' by Metro Station… Heading separate ways to their own lockers…

Claire Lyons was simply taking out her books for her classes when Carder Myller (MY-ller, not Miller), the captain of the boy's swim team, the resident player of the 11 grade, also Christina's ex-ex-boyfriend walked up to her. "Well Miss Lyons don't you look smashing today." Carder spoke to her, with that smirk that was just saying 'I'm sexy as hell, and everyone knows it'.

"Thaaaanks, now if you'd excuse me, I have place to be, people to see" Claire drawled out while closing her locker, obviously bored with, the boy that had claimed he was smitten with her when she was in the 9th grade, and he was in 10th, then he simply contradicted himself by having sex with Olivia Ryan.

"Well you're in a place, and you're seeing someone right now. Me." He replied snottily, and she rolled her eyes at him, trying to side-step him but he moved where she moved. "LOOK, I'm clearly not interested, so will you please move" Claire replied. "But we're not done talking" He said. "Oh but you are, if I were you I wouldn't come near her again Myller." A deep husky voice replied glaring at the older but same heighted boy in front of him.

Claire spun around to see her very own boyfriend Cam Fisher behind her, his arms snaking around her waist tightly/possessively, and maybe a little too hard for her liking. Carder simply shrugged at him, not threatened and sent a sexy coy wink at the small framed blonde in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Cam asked looking concerned with the girl in front of him, his arms still encasing her waist as they walked down the hall to their first hour class. "I'm find babe, but you know I could have handled it on my own" She replied, and he scoffed. "It didn't look like it" Cam said back to her and broke free from him turning and glaring at him. "I'm not some helpless damsel in distress Cam." She sneered. And he sighed simply not want to fight but make out instead for the next 8 to 10 minutes before they had to get to class.

"I'm not saying that Claire, I'm just saying that he's not the same size as you, he's my size, so it'd be best if I handled it" He said in response. And she simply rolled her eyes at his boyish stupidity.

"For you information this isn't the first time some jock or pervert came up to me, it's nothing that doesn't happen on a regular basis, and I'll have you know that me and pc took self-defense classes last summer, and we passes with flying colors." She said proudly and all he did was laugh.. "Really Claire do you honestly think self-defense will work on guys our size" Cam responded still chuckling.

And instead of speaking she simply elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed his arm twisting it, and kicked one of his legs from under him forcing him to the ground of the now empty hallway, letting him go she replied "Yes I honestly think self-defense will work on guys _your_ size Cameron" She spat out angrily before strutting away, into class.

*3 ½ hours later, BOCD Café*

Walking into the café, the group grabbed their lunch and sat down. Starting up conversations, eating and such while Claire simply scrolled through her phone, when Cam suddenly whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" He asked while handing her some gummy bear, and she grinned at her still fond love of the chewy candy, simply nodding she snatched the bag out of his hands while pecking him on the lips, smiling at the adorable multi-colored eyed boy infront of her, the one she called hers, and only hers.

"So how was everyone's day so far?" Kristen asked everyone at the table breaking her conversation with Dylan. She got 4 shrugs, 2 ok's and 3 grumbles.

"Anneliese is in my French class" Alicia said rolling her eyes in annoyance of the girl as if she were watching, which she probably was.

"I got a B- on my Earth and Environmental Science project" Chris added in, looking very upset with the grade that clearly didn't match his project, everyone knew he was the Kristen of the Briarwood Boys

"Mr. McAsshole (his real name's McAshale) tried to give me detention." Massie said sneering at the memory, and Kristen turned to friend, asking her what she did. "Well I simply told him, to shove the history homework back to where it came from… his ass" Massie said now replaying the memory in her head, and the rest of the burst into laughter at her crazy antics, and ways, having an easy breezy lunch… a total 360 from the way the day had started…


	23. Single Handedly

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**so like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip **

**story can't be finished...**

**it's been a loooong time, and I've been thinking of putting the story on hiatus, in order to start that other story that I was talking about… but anyways … new chappy (:**

_The Girl: Anneliese Reynolds_

_Wearing: Destroyed Studded, High-Wasted jean shorts, a thin white cable-knit slouchy sweater, and dark brown British styled oxford lace up boots, rose studded earrings, and a medium brown colored school satchel_

_The Girl: Ivy Reynolds_

_Wearing: a denim shirt, khaki Vince high-wasted camper shorts, oxford flats, a suede bow-tied belt, pearl earrings, braided earrings, and a leather coach crossbody_

_At Slice of Heaven… table 6_

"You wanted to meet?" Ivy asked, not caring to hide the obvious agitation. "Yes I did, Ive's" Anneliese replied, with a sly smile …

And Ivy rolled her eyes. "Ok, one do not call me Ive's, and two what do you want?" She said with a sneer.

"I need you help" Anneliese answered. "With what?" She said, readying herself to leave.

"With taking down the Pretty Committee" Anneliese said with grimace once the words pretty committee hit her tongue. And Ivy's eyes flashed in anger, and surprise.

"Are you _fucking insane_?" She snapped, glaring at the other mocha-carmel skinned african-american girl in front of her, the one she was ashamed to called her cousin.

Only an _insane idiot _would ask someone to betray some of their closest friends, so no you answer is no" Ivy replied standing up, and flipping her dark brown long mid-back length hair, turning to walk out, to the beat of her own music. But then Anneliese said something, something that sounded like a threat.

"That's too bad, because I'd hated to see my own cousin, go down in flames with them" She said glaring the older girls back.

When she said that Ivy couldn't _help _but turn around, and glare back at her.

"You get dumber and dumber with age, how _ironic_. Would you really threaten me? You are embarrassing. Look at this way, I have a total of 14 people one my side, most of them don't particularly care for you at all, and 3 of us hate you guts… so if even _think _about messing with us we will reach into social-climbing loser body, snatch out your little slore (slut-whore) of a beating heart, and squeeze it till it stops beating, and by then you'll be so far down in the social ladder." Ivy replied, and with final death glare, that could send anyone into a black body bag, she turned on her oxford flat clad heal and stalked out of SOH.

Not letting Anneliese say the first letter of the last word. Why? Because _REAL _alphas _always_ get the last word.

And Anneliese Mileya Reynolds was nawt an alpha…

_The Girl: Dylan Marvil_

_Wearing: grey Victoria Secret campus sweat pants, a black tank, red ankle socks, a messy bun, and white juicy couture blanket… _

_Her House…_

Dylan Marvil was snuggled in her king sized bed, with Christopher Plovert watching her favorite movie of all time, Finding Nemo while eating popcorn, even though she stared at the TV, looking somewhat entranced, her thoughts were in a whole other dimension.

"Babe" She said, calling out to her boyfriend, but still focused on the movie playing on the large TV.

"Hmm?" he responded. "What's up with you and Anneliese?" Dylan asked turning to give him a quick glance, and saw his Adam's apple go up and down as he swallowed.  
>"Well after, we broke up last year, I had went to Cali that summer and we met" Chris said, wanting the conversation to end as quickly as it started.<p>

"Aaaaaand what else?" Dylan asked, not letting him end the awkward convo.

"And we got closer, and eventually we became really good friends, and chilled for the rest of the summer" He said. "Did you have _sex_ with her?" Dylan asked looking him square in the eye. He didn't answer, but she still knew.

"So you two did fuck" Dylan said curtly, while sitting up some more, and setting the bowl of popcorn on the night stand near her. And he nodded. "Was the sex good?" She asked, hoping he didn't see her swallow, the spit that gathered in her mouth from nervousness.  
>And he blushed madly, before answering… "Sorta, but sex with you is waaay better" He replied smirking at her, but secretly hoping that would get him out of this even more awkward conversation.<p>

"How so?" She asked…

Guess not.

"Umm, well she doesn't go down, and you do…" He said, racking his brain for more things to sooth his girlfriend.

"OHGAWD I'd look like a slut, compared to her, like she has more class than I do" she replied, flipping her body over and throwing her face into the pillow.

"N-no, it doesn't guys think it's hot" He replied.

"But girls don't, if this ever got out that the new girl, didn't go down on a guy, I did... I'd be one of the new school whores, and she look like _fucking angel._" She said feeling a fresh set of salty tears spring to her eyes.

Chris sighed, feeling as if this conversation had took a turn for the worst before it even started. And he was right.

"Can you just go? I kinda want to be alone now" Dylan said after she turned back over to look at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to st-'' He asked hoping she say yes. "No, I just call you tomorrow or something" She replied.

He nodded, leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips before he left, but he hit a cold but soft porcelain cheek. He sighed loudly to show his distress, then he got off the bed, and exited the door.

She sniffled and turned over putting her head back on pillow, letting the tears flow from her eyes.

And even though they weren't in the same spot, or room, or place they were thinking the same thing: _This girl is single-handedly ruining my life. _


	24. When The Dust Settles

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**So like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip **

**Story can't be finished...**

**it's been a loooong time, and I've been thinking of putting the story on hiatus, in order to start that other story that I was talking about… but anyways … new chappy (:**

**It's been a while, but im still deciding if I was going to start that other story.**

_The Girl: Anneliese Reynolds_

_Wearing: a vibrant tribal print romper, a black cardigan, black gladiator sandals, and a yellow coach legacy penny purse._

_The Girl: Olivia Ryan_

_Wearing: a plain red sundress, a jean jack, white sandals, and a orange marc Jacobs bag_

_Place: Where have you BEAN? At the Coffee shop_

Olivia Ryan was shocked to say the least when she received a call from Anneliese, who asked her to meet up. But never the less she agreed.

"So like why did you like want to meet…you know… with me?" Olivia asked, still as dumb as ever, sad isn't it?

"I want you to join up with me too take down the pretty committee. Starting with Alicia Riviera, maybe Miss Marvil next? After all they did steal what was mine. Then we can go after the rest of those sluts" Anneliese confirmed.

"Ummm I don't like know, you know? What if this plan doesn't work out?" Olivia replied.

"It will, and plus why not get back at them for all that mean stuff you did?" Anneliese finished off.

And as Olivia thought about it, the more her head was chanting yes, so all she said was "ok".

Soon she got up to use the bathroom, and Anneliese grinned evilly.

'_**Everyone knows you go after the easiest pray, so why not recruit the ones that are dumb enough to fall for the trap? …. Once I get what I need they'll be kicked to curb faster than you can say last season's Louis Vutton.' She thought.**_

When Olivia returned she excused herself, readying herself to leave saying. "I have to go, ya' know? Place to be people to recruit."

_The girl: Kristen Gregory, and her beau of course.._

_Wearing: grey high wasted shorts, white sheer blouse, and white t-strap sandals._

She was at Kemp's house, why because they needed to talk, and it was urgent. How urgent must you ask? Dune Baxter was coming back to town urgent.

She found out yesterday. He _called _her. _Called,_ not a text, or a kik message, not even a twitter dm…. _a phone call._ Talking about how he was coming back to Westchester, about how much they had to catch up on, and about how much he _**missed **_her.

So now she was cuddled up with her boyfriend, Kemp… just waiting to tell him, to see if he would be upset, and now was the right time…

"Hey babe" She murmured, her eyes still set on the TV. "Hmm?" He replied. "How'd you feel if I told you Dune Baxter's coming back to town?" She asked. "Is he really relevant at all?" Kemp asked attempting to be nonchalant, but by the way his gripped on her waist tensed she could sense the frustration, nervousness, and anger maybe?

Why wouldn't he be? She was his girl, and Dune was her very first, dare he say _love_? She did adore the surfer boy with the shark tooth necklace, but didn't she adore him to?

"Well can I ask you something else?" She asked. "Does it have anything to do with _him_?" Kemp replied, and Kristen shook her head. "Then Ok" he said.

"What do you know about Chris and Anneliese?" Kristen asked turning her head slightly to look at him.

_It's just one bad conversation after another_, he thought but responded anyways.

"Umm well, all I know is that she was just kind of there for him after Dyl, and him broke up, and the had sex a few times" Kemp said still absentmindedly looking at the TV. She asked her final question.

"Talked to him for me? I don't want him to string her along again if he can't decide what he wants…. Because last time, it took her so long, to stop spacing, and distancing herself from us… No one knows this but when they broke, she totally spaced from us, left us in the cold. She had low self-esteem, she always did. Even when she felt even greater when you guys asked her out in 7th, after that she… after that she just got worse… She pretends like she'll be fine but there were so many times where we had to take her to the hospital or to a center… when she drowned herself in alcohol or starved herself every time someone criticized the way she looked, or acted. We can't… we can't keep looking after her … there will be a time where we won't be there, and I just don't know what'll happen if we're not there... I mean we're all bad at some points but she's got the be the worst" Kristen said he eyes shiny with tears; she never told him that, the rest of the pc didn't tell the other guys either…

It just wasn't their place to say, but this time she felt it would be worse… worse than ever before…

And he looked at her, before pulling her ever closer to him, whispering. "I'll talk to him I promise, I don't want that to happen to her again, I don't know what I'd do if that happen to you, knowing I was the cause of it" He replied, sliding down further down into the bed with her, so now they were lying down, cuddling….

A few minutes of silence passed as they started to sleep, and he was slowly drifting, snoring a bit even, until her heard "It has happened" From Kristen, right before she closed her eyes, fully sleeping now, she must have thought he was asleep. So he pulled her closer to him silently -even though she was asleep- telling her that he'd never try to cause he to be like that again.

_********And when the dust settles, and the view is clear, all you think about is the battle scars you'll have after the war, and how much fight you have left in you, because everyone Wars are everlasting, they never end…. But no one thought this would be World War 3********_


	25. One and Only

**Hey Guys… didn't I say I wanted reviews? Please please please with a freaking cherry on top? I can't just waste my time you know…. . I def. am a bitch cause I haven't updated … shout out to all my loves that faithful… my music is inspiration so give me songs to listen to too ok?**

…**.. Authors note…. (: don't you guys love these? Anyways:**

**So like I said give me ideas, songs, doesn't matter… old or new, rock or pop, hip **

**Story can't be finished...**

**it's been a loooong time, and I've been thinking of putting the story on hiatus, in order to start that other story that I was talking about… but anyways … new ,**

**It's been a while, but im still deciding if I was going to start that other story.**

**This is just a filler chapter, it's leading up too something BIG, anyways thanks to the reviews… **

_Who: Kemp Hurley & Chris Plovert_

_Wearing: t-shirts, soccer shorts, and sneakers_

_Where: Westchester Park_

"Man you let me beat you like four times. What's up?" Plovert asked. "I came to talk to about Dylan… and Anneliese" Kemp replied. And it took Chris all his might not to snap at his best friend, rolling his eyes instead. "What?"

"Kris, she told me some things, about how they were when we all broke up, they were just as hurt as we were. And she told how Dyl acted for a long time, and I don't want to see that happen to her. I don't ever want to see that happen to her or any of them." Kemp replied, suddenly feeling soft. Since when was he _emotional_? The king of pervyness. What happened to the guy that invented the saying _hit it and quit it_? But he pushed the thought out of his mind when Plovert spoke.

"I'm not going to try to deliberately hurt her, I _love_ her. But I'm not going to lie and say the Anneliese wasn't something. She was. But Dylan is something I need, I crave her, she's _mine_, I'm _hers_. I don't plan on doing anything fucked up." He replied, and all Kemp did was nod in understanding.

He felt the same way. Kristen was his everything. His sun, his stars, his heart, his brain, his food, his water, his home, his life, his world, his everything. She was his love. His _one and only, forever and ever._ He didn't think he could live without her. He needed her for dear life.

_**Next few chaps:**_

_**-Anneliese recruits someone**_

_**-Josh/Alicia part**_

_**-Massie/Derrick part**_

_**-a few big surprises**_

_**-and…. DRAMA!**_


End file.
